


Wrecked

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, PWP, Sexting, Toys, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? There's no plot here. Seriously. This is strictly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

You and Chris had a dirty little secret.

Not that you were dating. Everyone knew that. The papararazzi and fans and such pretty much guaranteed that hadn’t stayed on the down low for long. No, everyone knew you were together. What they didn’t know was that you both had a fairly healthy appreciation for sex.

And kink.

Of course, given his career, and yours, you had to be circumspect. You never talked about it with anyone – not even your friends.

You even had a second phone, both of you did. Cheap burners you’d paid cash for. They were never used for anything but talking to one another. That alone… felt naughty. Totally illicit. Like you were super secret spies trying to communicate your needs to one another without your superiors knowing.

Beyond the explicit messages in them, were the photos… and maybe a couple videos. Hell, even his number was saved in your special phone with a contact photo that couldn’t be seen in public. No faces. No identifying marks – which with his tattoos meant he had to be very creative. Any videos you took, you had to be sure you didn’t make any noise. If anything happened and these phones ever got hacked or stolen, there could be nothing that linked them back to either of you.

So the photo you used for contacts was one you’d taken it together not long before he left to go on location. It was an upclose shot of his cock. Not the whole thing…. just the part that hadn’t been buried in your cunt at the time. Sometimes, just looking at that picture was enough to get you wet and aching for him.

It was no exaggeration that he was one of the best lovers you’d ever had. Eager, passionate, attentive… With stamina to spare and the patience to use it all to turn you both into wrecks. And endowed enough that it almost hurt if you two didn’t take the time to get you completely aroused first.

And since he’d been halfway across the country for a month, you were seriously missing that sensation now. Dirty texts and calls and the occasional snapshot, combined with your own two hands, it just wasn’t the same.

Today was especially bad. As much as you claimed that shooting sex scenes was boring and awkward, there was still a certain amount of tension in them. Your body didn’t care about the cameras and tech crew and everything else. Your costar had found that spot on your neck that made your moan all the more convincingly for the audience, and you had been tense ever since.

You weren’t on call tomorrow, so you planned to pamper yourself tonight. A glass of wine, a long, hot shower, with a toy or two to keep you company. And maybe take a pic or two for your man…. maybe he’d find them inspiring when he got done for the day. And maybe he’d send you back a little something… You could hope anyway.

The water had just gotten hot when you got his message: “On break. What are you doing tonight?”

You grinned, turning the water off until you replied: “Seducing myself. Wine, shower… the works.”

He replied before you could even finish undressing. “Being naughty? I like it. Make yourself come for me?”

“I was planning on it.” You sipped the wine before balancing the glass on the windowsill and stepping under the spray. The hot water trickled over your skin, caressing nerve endings that were protesting their recent abstinence. With your eyes closed, it was so easy to pretend the hands cupping your breasts were bigger, a little more calloused, the fingers a bit more blunt. Your exhale came out more of a moan.

The phone sitting nearby chimed and you blinked, flicking water out of your eyes and drying your hand enough to pick it up. “Damn, wish I was in there with you, baby. Would love to be inside you. What did you bring in with you?”

You chuckled: the hot water, the steam, the wine, the simmering arousal…. all of them fogging your brain slightly. “The usual suspects of course.” He knew what that meant. After all, he’d helped you pick them all out: the slim vibrating plug, a multi-speed vibrator, and two dildos, both of which the two of you had named. “Me” and “Mini Me”, you called them. It made it so much hotter when you were sexting for him to say, “Put me in your pussy, baby…” made the pretending better….

“So I AM in there with you…. fuck… You know what I want?” Of course you did. But you loved seeing him say it. Which he did. “Get yourself ready for me, but don’t come. Not yet. Tease yourself for me.”

You had brought a tube of lube into the shower with you, and it helped that plug slide in so smooth, so easy. Your hips rolled, your cunt empty and wanting. It sent a tingle up your spine, the vibrations only making you want more… You grabbed your phone to tell him so, only to see his next message. “If I were there, I’d want to feel your tits, your ass. Soap them up and get them all slick. Tease you til you begged me to fuck you right there.”

The mental image almost made you beg right there. But it didn’t stop you from responding. “If you were here, I’d probably beg to sit on your cock.”

“Is that what you want baby? Me too. I’d bury my cock balls deep, make you ride me until you come all over me.”

You bit your lip, taking several long swallows. “I like that idea.”

“Yeah, I bet. And after you got me to shoot, I’d drag you off to bed. Have you suck me clean while mini me works his way all the way into your tight little ass. Maybe if you’re really bad… I’ll let him stay there when I get all hard again, and I can fuck you in both holes.”

This time, you did moan. Loudly. It was a fantasy you’d hinted at, played with together. Of course, the closest you’d gotten was a finger or two while he filled your cunt and made you scream. “You’re in a mood. Must be the company..”

Wasn’t that the truth. On his off time, with his hair longer and his beard, he was a damned good dirty fuck. But… something about that straight-laced haircut and clean-shaven face brought out his devilish nature even more.

“Fuckin’ A. Are you all wet for me yet?” You were, actually. When you told him so, he chimed back quickly. “Show me.”

Ooh, now we’re talking. You angled the shower away, so you wouldn’t get your phone wet and settled back onto the seat in the shower, whimpering a bit as it pushed the plug in a little deeper. Tracing a finger along your slit brought forth a gush of slick, your juices coating the tips of your fingers.

Holding yourself open, you angled the camera just so, snapping off a couple shots. The best one, you knew would make him hard as a rock, if he wasn’t already. It was perfect, your legs wide, the trimmed vee of pubic hair glistening with a few droplets of shower spray, your lips flushed with all that blood, plumping them up. And behind them, the base of the plug peeking between your cheeks.

“Fuck, babe. That’s hot. Tease yourself some for me.”

“Do I have to? I’d so rather just do this…” You sent another pic. One you’d taken waiting for him to respond. You had set the larger of the two dildos on the shower seat, taking the photo as you’d started to sink over it.

“Yeah, that’s it. Ride me babe. Get yourself all hot…”  
“Take me deep.”  
“All the way to the balls.”  
“Wanna see you so full with me. Show me.”

It took some balancing to work yourself down onto it and hold the phone, but you got the video anyway, biting your lip almost to bleeding to hold back the whimper as it hit the spot. Your hips rocked as you hit send, waiting for him to come back.

“That’s fucking hot babe. Don’t come yet. Not till you get to bed. Want you spread out all over the mattress, full and screaming. Ride the edge for me.”

You swore at the message. God, you hated when he wanted that. Well, not hated. Not really. But it was so frustrating at times. You were tempted to toss the phone aside, ride the dildo underneath you until you got off and call it a night, but fuck, if you couldn’t have him, the real him, then his fantasy would have to do.

Slowly, you rose up, savoring the feeling of the toy’s fake veins and ridges, the wall your body gripped at them, before sinking back down. Your head leaned back, imagining doing this with him: riding him so slowly, putting some heat to your mutual simmering arousal, your movements ramping up as you found yourself getting close…. Just as you knew you’d reached the “now or never” point, you stopped, holding yourself still, so full of that fucking toy…

The phone was blinking when you picked it up. Seems your lover boy had sent back a few choice pics of his own.. a bare hip, his Adonis belt making you wish you could drag your tongue over it. His cock, half hard against his pelvis. Then again: hard, red, starting to leak as he gripped it. “Thinking of you got me like this, babe. Like what you see?”

“You know I do. My favorite flavor of popsicle.. mmmm…”

“Damn, now all I can think is how you look with your lips wrapped around my cock. Fuck babe. Get your ass in bed. I want to fuck you so bad right now. Listen to you screaming and creaming under me.”

You grinned, shifting on the dildo with a whimper before getting up and shutting the shower down. You gulped the last dregs of the wine and gathered up your toys, your mind already spinning with thoughts of how hard you knew you’d come once you heard his voice on the phone.

Your arms full, towel sopping up the last of the water streaming off your skin, you dialed his phone, hoping he was alone when he answered. As the bathroom door opened, you got the shock of your life.

He was there. Naked. On your bed. Legs spread. Cock hard in one hand and his phone in the other as he picked up the call. “Hey baby…” He grinned, one eyebrow raising as his lips curved. His hand stroked over his length.

The toys hit the foot of the bed with a thump and your muttered oath. He grinned more, tossing his phone to the empty pillow. He crooked a finger at you, “C'mere baby. I wanna see my cock sliding in and out of that pussy up close.” When you moved to swing a leg over him, he pushed it aside. “Uh uh… the other me.”

You grinned, picking up the dildo. “This, baby?”

“Uh huh.”

He helped you settle on the bed next to him, one of your legs draped over his waist and the other propped on the headboard at the ankle. “God, I love that view….” he groaned, reaching out to stroke a hand over your waist as you slid the dildo over your slit. You moaned louder, your juices slicking up the soft silicon to ease its passage back into your core. As it went deep, his fingers found your clit, stroking over the bud of nerves until you arched.

“Yeah, that’s it babe,” he encouraged, his breath coming faster as your hand sped up, pumping yourself. “Fuck yeah…”

So good, you threw your head back, biting your lip as you writhed against him. You could smell him: his cologne, his arousal, that musky sea-water scent that always clung to your skin after a serious fuck. Your hips twisted, getting into it, giving him a good show. The thought of him watching you, up close as you got yourself off, you came with a groan.

Just as you went over the peak, he flipped the script, pulling the toy from your hands, pulling you over to straddle him. Those big hands circled your hips, his hips rising at the same time, sinking him into you balls deep in one thrust.

Fuck! He bottomed out in this position, the pain of it so fucking good that you clutched at his shoulders, rolling and twisting your hips to feel him against your walls. He guided you into the rhythm he wanted: long, slow strokes, your body rising all the way up until he almost slipped free, then back down again. When you had it down, his hands moved up to your breasts, cupping them to pinch your nipples between his thumbs and fingers.

You brought your hands up over his, hips picking up speed until he swore under his breath. “That’s it babe. Make yourself come all over my cock. So fucking good…”

Your lips curved, the grin you knew you wore crossing that line into a leer. “Yeah? What do I get if I do?”

One of those big, gorgeous, blunt, calloused hands moved up to the back of your neck, pulling you down so that your lips almost met. “Then? I’m gonna fill you up, and when I’m done, I’m gonna get mini me over there and use him on that tight little ass of yours while you suck me hard again…”

The sound you made at his pronouncement was cut off as he crushed your lips together, devouring your mouth, invading it with that talented as fuck tongue. He pinched the nipple in his hand at the same time, rolling it between his fingers tightly. You bucked your hips, coming apart with a scream, your juices soaking his cock, his hips.

That set him off and he pumped up into you, faster, harder, his chest glistening with sweat from his efforts. He came not long behind you, his lower lip caught between his teeth, head pushed back into the pillow as you felt him pulsing and spurting deep inside you. You collapsed over him, kissing him with sated affection.

He returned the kiss, the hand on your nape tracing your spine before cupping the base of your spine to hold you over him. “Fuck, you feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Ditto, baby…” You murmured against his mouth before turning your head to press your lips to his collarbone.

“You know I’m not done with you…” he teased, urging you to move off him to the bed at his side.

“Yeah…”

“Did you think I was kidding? Baby…. you’ve been dying for this, haven’t you?” Your answer came in a pelvic roll, which he matched by moving over you. His lips nuzzled at your ear as he reached for the smaller dildo that sat on your forgotten towel. When you didn’t respond, he nipped the lobe, catching it between his teeth sharply. “I brought you a present.”

“I know… It was all unwrapped when I came in.”

He swatted your ass. “More than that.” He reached over to the table by your bedside, dangling a set of straps that you recognized.

“Damn baby… I had no idea you wanted to catch.”

“Uh uh…. I had a better idea. So maybe you ought to…” he nodded his head at his hips, where his cock lay softening along his inner thigh.

You didn’t need to be told three times, shifting to lave a stripe over his hip before taking him in your mouth. You weren’t completely certain what he had in mind, but whatever it was, you were sure a good time would be had by all involved… his hand stroked through your hair, guiding you lower, until you swirled your tongue over him, taking him all the way into your mouth to feel him twitch back to life.

Your moan was muffled by his flesh thickening between your lips, intensifying as you felt his fingers rubbing lube between your cheeks, teasing the sensitive little rosebud you’d teased earlier in the shower, slicking you up before working you open.

“Yeah, baby…. fuck. Like that?” You hummed your assent, making him groan louder, his cock twitching fully to life in your mouth. God, he tasted so good like this, salty and musky and sweet, your combined flavors melting away as he hardened, leaking slippery pre-come.

He made a strangled noise as your body clenched around his fingers, and you leaned up, kissing him fervently. Your hips twisted as he worked two fingers in and out of your back door. “Baby…” you whined softly.

“Ready for your surprise?” Chris teased, pumping his fingers still, slowly, maddeningly. You nodded. “Yeah?”

“Yeah….” you breathed.

His fingers withdrew from you, wiping them on the towel. You watched him as he took the harness, his eyes not leaving yours as he buckled it around….. himself. It wasn’t quite made for that, and it took some finessing for him to make room for his own cock to jut out underneath the straps. Leaning over you, dropping a kiss on your shoulder as he reached around you for the dildo you’d both affectionately dubbed, “mini me”.

Your breathing picked up as he fitted it into the harness. Oh… my…. You exhaled hard. With the harness strapped into place, it was just like he had two erect cocks pointing your direction. And now his plan became gloriously, gorgeously, clear. “All for me?” you purred.

“Uh huh….” Chris grabbed a pillow, folding it over. “You know how I want you?”

It didn’t take saying. You turned over onto your knees, letting him tuck the pillow beneath your belly. As you settled into position, he stroked a hand along your thigh, up to your hip, cupping the cheek of your ass. The bed dipped as he moved behind you, kneewalking across the sheet-covered expanse. You heard the click of the lube’s cap, and you clenched unconsciously, your body already anticipating the penetration.

Just by virtue of size, the head of the dildo only nudged the ring of muscle of your ass as the head of his cock parted your lips. He leaned over your back, his weight helping guide both cocks home. It was a strange, pinching sensation at your as he entered you, your body not used to the amount of stretch required to be full in both holes at the same time.

“Okay?”

“Yes..” you hissed between your teeth. You knew from past experience that the discomfort of being penetrated would pass once the toy was fully seated in your ass. You hoped the same was true with a double penetration. The girls in porn seemed to enjoy it… And it had been a fantasy of yours for so long… to get this close and not be able to take it would be such a disappointment.

“Shhh…” his breath ghosted across the back of your neck, his lips teasing a trail along to your shoulder. “I want this to be good for you…”

You wanted to protest that it would be, but the words died as his fingers found your clit, stroking over it, teasing that tight bundle of nerves until all your focus centered on it, your whole being narrowed down to the intense urge to come from his touch.

“Ah god…” you whimpered.

“Almost there, baby…. Tell me to stop if you want…”

“No, don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop….” Your fingers clenched at the sheets, pushing back at him. “Please…”

“Fuck, I can’t deny you anything, babe…” he pushed forward, surging into you so that you were full…. so full…. It felt like you were splitting in half, but fuck, you didn’t want him to stop. His lips on your neck, a hand on your breast, the other playing your clit, the twin cocks filling you, withdrawing, filling you again. You came with a scream, biting into the bed beneath you as you flooded over his fingers, but he didn’t stop. Not that you wanted him to.

This act, so long a clit-pulsing, finger soaking masturbatory aid… you didn’t want it to stop. Not until Chris had worked every possible orgasm out of you. You felt him chuckle against your shoulder as you begged for more. “Fuck, baby, I can’t stop. Gonna come so deep in you….”

You came at the thought, and still he didn’t stop. If anything, the feel of your body clamping down seemed to only inspire him, making him surge into you, harder, deeper, working you to even higher highs. Your head was spinning, reeling. Your body burning up, being consumed….

“Yeah, fuck… fuck babe… I’m…” You knew he was getting close, his dual thrusts getting erratic, losing their rhythm. That set you off, your teeth sunk into your fist, biting back a wail, your vision going gray, every nerve sparking wildly. You felt him follow you over, his hips flush against your ass as he came. His teeth sank into your shoulder. You knew it would bruise, marking you.

You collapsed to the bed, his body following you down. “Holy fucking shit…” he breathed in your ear, pushing himself up from you, hissing in sympathy as you hissed at his withdrawal.

Your cunt, your ass… both of them were already sore. You suspected you’d have trouble sitting tomorrow, but damn, was it so worth it. When the harness came off, dropped to the towel that was now heaped on the floor with the rest of your toys, you turned toward him, curving into the arms he offered you.

You were sweaty, as was he. Sticky with that and other body fluids, but moving was not on the menu, not just yet. Your whole body felt like it was thrumming, and if you tried to stand, you suspected your legs would give like a pair of gummy worms.

Chris pressed his lips to your temple, giving you a squeeze. “So… like your surprise?”

You purred in response.


End file.
